hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Marauder's Map
__TOC__ About Harry has to stay in the hospital wing the rest of the weekend. He is worried about having seen the Grim two times now. He also realises what the screaming voices inside his head were; the last moments of his mother's life beforeLord Voldemort killed her. In the next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, Professor Lupin teaches them about Hinkypunks, one-legged creatures who look like they are made of wisps of smoke. After classes, Lupin wants a word with Harry. He feels sorry for Harry having lost his broomstick. They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that Lupin came to Hogwarts. They used to play games trying to get close to the trunk untill a boy called Davey Gudgeon almost lost an eye. Lupin explains the Dementors affect Harry more then other people because he has horrors in his past that others do not. Dementors feed on people's peace, hope and happiness, draining it out of them, untill their victim is reduced to something souless and evil. Harry asks Lupin to teach him how to fight the Dementors. Christmas is near, Professor Flitwick decorated his classroom with shimmering fairies. Ron and Hermione stay at Hogwarts during holiday. There will be one more Hogsmeade trip on the last weekend of term. Hermione is anxious to buy Toothflossing Stringmints for her parents at Honeydukes. Harry is not allowed to go and borrows a copy of Which Broomstick from Wood to pass some time reading. Since he had lost his broom, he had tried a Shooting Star, one of the school brooms. He definitely needed a new broom of his own. At the day of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry says goodbye to Ron and Hermione and starts to head back to Gryffindor tower when he is stopped by Fred and George. They give him an 'early christmas present'. It looks like an old parchment. They explain that in their first year, after letting off a Dungbomb in the corridor, Filch caught them and took them to his office. After creating some diversion with another Dungbomb, they stole it from one of Filch's filing cabinets drawers marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'. They show Harry how it works. Lines and words begin to appear. On the parchment there's written "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present "The Marauder's Map". The map shows every detail of Hogwarts, including people in the castle and secret passages, some leading right into Hogsmeade. From the seven passages, Filch knows four. One is caved in. One has the Whomping Willow right over it's entrance and one of them leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. Harry decides to use the map to go to Hogsmeade. He enters the last passage through a statue of the one-eyed witch with a ¤ Dissendium. It is dark and he illuminates it with a ¤ Lumos. After a long time he reaches the end of the passage. Through a trapdoor he enters the cellar of Honeydukes. Somebody is coming down, being told to get another box of Jelly Slugs. Quickly Harry gets up the stairs into Honeydukes. The store is loaded with sweets; nougat, coconut ice, toffees, chocolates, Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Toothflossing Stringmints, Pepper Imps, Ice Mice, peppermint creames, sugar-spun quills and exploding bonbons. Harry goes to Hermione and Ron who are looking between sweets like lollipops and Cockroach Clusters to buy something for Harry. He tells them all about the Marauder's Map. They discuss wether Harry should or should not be coming to Hogsmeade with Black being loose. Ron tells them about the time, when he was seven, Fred had given him an Acid Pop which burnt a hole through his tongue. They buy their sweets and leave, going to the Three Broomsticks next to have some Butterbeer. In the Three Broomsticks Madam Rosmerta is serving people. They go to sit in the back of the room and drink Butterbeer. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid and Cornelius Fudge enter and walk towards them. Because they shouldn't find out Harry is there, Hermione charms a christmas tree with a ¤ Mobiliarbus to move in front of them, blocking the view. The go and sit at the table next to theirs. Madam Rosmerta brings their drinks, a Gillywater for McGonagall, four mulled mead for Hagrid, a cherry syrup and soda with ice for Flitwick and a red currant rum for Fudge. They start talking about Black. Rosmerta tells them the Dementors searched her pub twice looking for Black. Harry hears McGonagall tell the others that Black and his father, James Potter, used to be inseparable, best friends. Sirius Black was best man when Harry's parents, James and Lily, married. They even named him godfather to Harry. When You-Know-Who was after the Potters, Dumbledore told them to go into hiding. The Potters then used an immensly complex spell, the Fidelius Charm. Using this charm, the secret information of the whereabouts of the Potters would be hidden insde a person, the Secret-Keeper, and as long as the Secret-Keeper refuses to speak, Voldemort would never find the Potters. Black was chosen as Secret-Keeper. Dumbledore, who was suspecting there was a traitor amongst them, even offered to be Secret-Keeper himself. But James Potter insisted on using Black. A week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed, his parents were betrayed. They were then found and killed by Voldemort. Hagrid remembers taking Harry from the ruins of the house, just after Harry's parents were killed. Sirius Black turned up a bit later on his flying motorbike. Hagrid hadn't known Black was the traitor. Fortunately he had orders from Dumbledore to bring Harry to the Dursleys when Black offered to look after Harry. The day after his parents death, Black killed Pettigrew, who was their friend and wanted revenge for killing James Potter. They all felt sorry for Pettigrew. Fudge says that only a trained Hit Wizard from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black. He was Junior Minister at that time in the Department of Magical Catastrophes and one of the first ones on the scene after Black murdered all these people in his fight with Pettigrew. Black was arrested and sent to Azkaban; Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class. Fudge tells the others that when he met with Black in Azkaban, he seemed very calm. The teachers leave, Harry is in shock from everything he has found out. Actors *'Gemma Jones' - Poppy Pomfrey *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Bonnie Wright' - Ginny Weasley *'Sean Biggerstaff' - Oliver Wood *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Geraldine Somerville' - Lily Potter (VOICE) *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Alan Rickman' - Severus Snape *'David Thewlis' - Remus Lupin *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Julie Christie' Madam Rosmerta *'Maggie Smith' - Minerva McGonagall *'Warwick Davis' - Filius Flitwick *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Robert Hardy' - Cornelius Fudge